


Medea① 上篇

by mephistozero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	Medea① 上篇

新历756年的晚春，有一位行人沿着里德荒原辽阔的戈壁向印索穆尼亚跋涉。炽烈的艳阳炙烤着大地，公路两旁只有一些低矮的灌木，干燥的风吹拂着道旁的枯草，原野中浑没有半点遮荫的地方。行人却像感受不到这种灼热的空气一般，一边哼着小调，一边离开大路，折进了王都西门北侧小道，他顺着岩壑间曲折的山道，攀上了那片可以瞭望整个印索穆尼亚的高地。

这片高地临近印索穆尼亚的引水渠，巉岩遮蔽了烈日，使得一些植物得以在这里繁衍生息。微风从疏朗苍翠的树木间吹来，带着一丝难得的凉意，这位过客向前走了几步，站在了断崖的边沿，极目所及，整个王都尽收眼底。魔法壁障在阳光之下微微反射着幽光，印索穆尼亚城被包裹在这层透明城垣的襁褓中，透过薄薄的雾霭，隐隐可以望见鳞次栉比的摩天大楼。在那些高楼广厦的环抱之间，切拉姆家世代居住的王宫如同一把利剑一般，矗立在印索穆尼亚的中央，光洁的墙体映出了天空的色泽，高耸入云的玻璃屋顶沐浴着阳光，反射着天堂的光晕。这就是路西斯的国都，这颗星球上最为雄伟瑰丽的城市。

“啊，印索穆尼亚，切拉姆的王冠上璀璨的明珠。”旅人望着这片盛景，露出了一个嘲弄的笑容，“人们依旧在这里聚集，却浑然不知他们脚下的街巷中，消逝的尊荣之子曾像燃烧的云霞一般，在这里驰骤而过。②”

这位过客远眺着印索穆尼亚，想要在它的长街曲巷之中分辨出这座城市往昔的模样，在两千年岁月的冲刷下，古时的一切残迹都被湮没了。只有这位来自旧时光的旅人，还清晰地记得这座都市旧日的一砖一瓦。那座路西斯国家银行的大楼原址上，曾经有一座收容所，所有星之病的患者都被聚集在那里等待天选之王的治疗；古时用来关押苦役犯的要塞，如今已被夷为平地，一座巍峨的大厦在那埋葬了无数愁惨的土地上拔地而起。而至于那座屹立于印索穆尼亚心脏的王宫，在两千年以前，也不过是一座花岗岩堆叠而成的堡垒。他曾经在那里攀上了荣光的巅峰，也在那里跌入了炼狱的谷底。

追源溯流是讲述者的怪癖，我们不妨拂开这位旅人灵魂上的阴翳，透过历史的重重迷雾，来窥看一桩伤心惨目的旧事。

在距今两千年以前，印索穆尼亚曾经只是伊奥斯大陆上的一座无名小城，直到路西斯的第一代国王索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆定都于此，这座城市才逐渐成为了大陆文明的中心。新历前1344年前，也就是距今2100年前的时候，随着索尔海姆文明的分崩离析，一片铅灰色的迷雾笼罩在了这片大陆上，人们赤贫、迷信、愚昧无知，星之病的蔓延和死骇的侵袭继而引发了人性中的怯懦和暴戾，那是一个黑暗的时代。直到切拉姆和弗勒雷这两个被神明护佑的望族，将伊奥斯从这种梦游一般的蒙昧状态中解救了出来，重新建立了秩序。在那座花岗岩垒成的雄伟宫殿之中，路西斯的新王驱逐了那只欺世盗名的死骇，在民众的欢呼声中接过了权杖。

在王宫的东面，曾经有一座耸入云天的高塔，那是新王登上王座之初命人修建的。在这座高塔的回廊中，到处都誊刻着用以克制死骇的咒文，每当入夜时分，这些符文便会在黑暗中散发出蓝色的幽光，犹如墓地中的磷火，令人看了毛骨悚然。这座高塔位于皇宫内院中人迹罕至的角落，在入口处的那扇四尺高的硕大铁门上，装有一块浮雕，刻着切拉姆庄严的纹章，铁门那漆黑的颜色犹如披上了丧服的巨人，教人望而生畏。高塔中只有一条旋梯通向塔顶，沿着狭窄阴暗的走廊拾级而上，每走一层，都会遇见一道紧闭的闸口。关卡戒备森严，士兵们日夜在这里巡逻，却从来不知道他们所看守的是什么。能够出入顶层的，只有两名粗使仆人，他们却都是不识字的哑巴。对于这世上的所有人，无论是禁军，还是廷臣，甚至是路西斯王的王后，这座庞然大物都如同一个谜题，横亘在内廷之中，任何人都不知道这里发生的事。

如果当时的人们具有后世史学家的慧眼，自然能够猜到这座塔楼的用途，它是一座硕大的囚笼，专门用以关押一些位高权重的囚犯。在世上的任何一段历史之中，往往都少不得这样一个地方——它是王族遮羞的屏风。

在新历前1243年，也就是新王登基一年之后，索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆第一次登上了这座高塔。和黑魆魆的狭窄走廊不同，塔顶俨然是另一副气象，这里被装饰得极尽奢侈，四壁和拱券全部用黑色的大理石铺就，圆柱沿着墙面一根根排列着，房顶描绘着六神的画像，到处都篆刻着神圣的咒文。比起一间囚室，它反倒更像是一座圣堂，气势恢宏而又不失精巧。房间的正中有一张桃木大床，挂着暗红色的帷幔。一排书架列在圆柱之间，在书架的近旁，宽大的桌面上摊开着一些书册，几沓尚未完成的手稿凌乱地码放着。

那天刚好是个满月之夜，索莫纳斯走进囚室的时候，月亮刚刚从地平线上升起来，悬在兰戈维塔孤峰的上空。顺着牢笼的铁栏望出去，尚能看见一片淡紫色的晚霞勾勒出山脉的形状。

坐在书桌前的红发男人转过身，露出了一个讥诮的笑容。他慵懒而拖沓地站起身来，对着路西斯的国王俯身行礼，那礼节如同伶人的谢幕一般浮夸而轻佻，丝毫没有半点恭敬。

“哈！瞧瞧是谁来了？暌违了一年，陛下终于记起这名曾经觊觎权杖的罪人了，这可真叫我万分荣幸！”男人一面行礼，一面说道，“很遗憾未能亲临您的登基典礼，但您知道，这也怨不得我。”他说着，眼神意有所指地扫视了一番四面八方围困着他的咒文。

路西斯王打量着他的囚徒，似乎对于周遭的景象颇为满意，他点了点头，说道：“很高兴看到这一年间的囹圄生活并没能磨蚀您的锐气，亲爱的王兄，您还是一如既往地酷爱大逞口舌之锋。”

“只可惜这些言辞的利刃，永远也穿透不了您那身由卑劣凝结而成的铠甲。”红发男人，亦即那位落败的伪王——艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆恶狠狠地说道，他嗤笑了一声，指了指餐桌旁的圈椅，做了个邀请的手势，“请坐吧，我可爱的王弟，就当做是在您自己家里一样，自在一点。很抱歉我要做个失礼的主人了，那位吝刻的路西斯王削减了我的用度，以至于您的兄长并没有什么拿得出手的美酒佳肴可以招待您。”

“您口中的那位吝刻的国王知悉了您的困苦，特地带来了一些粗茶淡饭，愿与您分享。”索莫纳斯一面入座，一面从他带来的木箧之中取出了一瓶红酒，以及一只包裹在油纸之中的烤松鸡，“请用吧，王兄，虽然这顿家宴并不能消弭你我之间的冤孽，但是伴着美食稍稍叙一叙旧，想必也无伤大雅。”

艾汀拉开椅子，在国王的对面坐了下来，他向来是一位挑剔的老饕，牢狱之中单调的饭食早就令他厌烦至极了。烤得正好的松鸡还冒着热气，阵阵香味扩散开来，不可抑止地钻进了他的肺腑，令他垂涎欲滴。他撕下一只鸡腿，津津有味地啃完，在衣服上擦了擦手上的油。

索莫纳斯一面为他斟酒，一面说道：“王兄，您这个总用衬衫替代餐布的习惯恐怕要改一改了，要知道在这里，可没有勤勉的女仆每天为您清洗油污。”

“难道一名囚犯还要讲究什么整洁和体面吗？陛下待人太苛刻了，这可是身为新王的大忌。”艾汀端起酒杯，呷了一口，他咂了咂舌头，长吁了一口气，说道，“里德南部的陈酿，酒里还掺了些别的东西。如果您想要毒杀我的话，那可就打错算盘了，”他露出了一个带着讥嘲的微笑，“您早就该知道，冥府已经永久地放逐了我，即使是剑圣的利刃，也无法伤我分毫。”

“王兄，虽然您一向知人善任，但却总是对我心存误解，认为我是个贪慕权势的小人。我怎么可能想要谋害您呢？”

“陛下这套辩解还是留给那些无知的群氓去听吧！作为您阴谋的受害者，我想我对于您的人品还是有几分发言权的。过去，我一直错信了您，我把自己的军队交到了您的手里，您却用恶毒的背叛与残忍的戕害来酬报我的信任。落到这般田地，可也怨不得别人，识人不明，时运不济使然。”艾汀仰头饮尽了那杯酒，抹了抹嘴角，咄咄逼人地瞪视着索莫纳斯的双眼问道，“事隔一年，我终于可以弄个明白了。我自认待您不薄，所有您该享受到的尊荣我都给了您。我将自己的生命托付于您，您却导演了这么一出兄弟阋墙的恶戏，难道我有哪里对您不起吗？不要用六神的那套鬼话来敷衍我，弗勒雷的背叛或许出于虔诚，但是我知道您不是个信徒，就像我知道自己不敬鬼神一样。难道死骇就一定该被赶尽杀绝吗？虽然这具身体化作了异物，但是这个躯壳中的灵魂难道就一定心存恶念吗？

我的好王弟，路西斯的国王陛下，那顶王冠的诱惑，就足以让您泯灭亲情吗？”

索莫纳斯安然听着他的兄长的指控，静默了片刻之后，他说道：“王兄，其实我一点也不想要这顶王冠。只不过若想攫取到我梦寐以求的东西，篡权夺位，确是一种势在必行的手段。”

“您梦寐以求的东西，”艾汀露出了一个聊以解嘲的苦笑，“难道是弗勒雷家的神巫吗？说来，我的前未婚妻倒是成了陛下的王后，忘记对您道贺，是我的疏失。”

索莫纳斯耸了耸肩，再次为男人斟上了一杯酒，答道：“就当做这是我迟到的贺酒吧，王兄，请用。”

国王一味地向他的兄长劝饮，自己却滴酒不沾。

酒过三巡，在醉意朦胧之中，眼前的光景模糊了，他们仿佛又回到了曾经在营帐中把酒言欢的旧时光。艾汀靠着椅背，把双脚搁在桌上，有些熏熏然地摇晃着酒杯，说道：“作为一位豪放的酒客，陛下今天的表现却有些对不起狄俄尼索斯神啊。”

“或许是囹圄之中音讯不通的生活扰乱了您对时季的感知，现在正值斋封期。”国王答道，他深蓝色的眼睛犹如一座深渊，那里雾霭缭绕，一切都难以分辨，“星期五禁食兽肉，对于酒类，亦相同。”

“哈！这里倒有一位虔信的贵人呢！请不要忘了，您眼前站着的这名落魄的囚徒，曾经领过伊奥斯大陆上至高的圣职。”艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆说着，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，掬起了几滴清水，点在酒液之上，以一副庄严的语气宣布道，“我以六神的名义，为你洗礼，命名你为清水。”

他斟了一杯酒，醉醺醺地将它递给自己的兄弟，说道：“好了，我虔诚的索莫纳斯，一杯‘清水’并不会让您的灵魂堕落。这些神妙的液体，在这番受洗仪式之后，名字虽然变了，但它的滋味儿却不会被糟蹋。”

在艾汀晃晃悠悠的动作之中，酒液被泼洒出了大半，索莫纳斯接过那摇摇欲坠的杯子，扶住了他的兄长。

国王身上隐隐散发出的费洛蒙的味道令艾汀蹙紧了眉头，他像闻到了什么秽物一般捂住了鼻子，嘲讽道：“您的王后居然任由您在发情期跑了出来，告诉我，现在的路西斯王室难道都不要体面了吗？”

“恰恰相反，王兄，我可是特地挑准了这个时节来见您的。”索莫纳斯伏在艾汀的耳边说道，他身上的那股檀香木的味道令男人厌恶地扭过了头去。

“陛下怕是搞错了什么吧？”落败的伪王装腔作势，尽量地拿出一副恶狠狠的神气，但他却隐隐地觉察到，自己的身体在这冲天的费洛蒙气味中，产生了一些陌生的变化，“您现在需要的，是找到一名欧米伽去煞煞火。而不是在一个阿尔法这里浪费时间。”

“王兄，请您卸下您的伪装吧，对于您的秘密，我大概猜到了一二。”索莫纳斯的手顺着艾汀的背脊向下游走，隔着长裤，抚摸着那个濡湿的穴口，“我知道您是一名和我一样的阿尔法，但同时，您却还有着第二种性别。对于这里所发生的变化，想必您也体会到了吧？”

————————

①题目取自欧里庇得斯悲剧《美狄亚》。

②引自叶慈诗歌《失落的尊荣》，自译，略有引申及改动。


End file.
